


Sam Adopts the Generals

by FunkyWashingMachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Bonding, Cute, Enemies, Family, Gen, Hostage Situations, Love, Psychology, Sam Holt Being A Dad, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyWashingMachine/pseuds/FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: Sam Holt goes all-out Mister Rogers on his kidnappers





	Sam Adopts the Generals

            They patted down the prisoner twice to be sure.

            No weapons, but more importantly, no means of communication.

            “You sure he’s really worth it?” Ezor asked.

            “Yes,” said Acxa.

            Zethrid scoffed.

            “This guy would BREAK in a light breeze.”

            “Then be extra careful during transport,” Acxa said.

            They sat him on the floor, still in the cuffs.

            A ridiculously frail being, a human.

            “What is it that you want?” he said.

            “Isn’t it obvious?” Ezor leaned against the wall.  “You.”

            “But there must be a REASON for that.”

            “You’re awful nosy for a prisoner,” Zethrid growled.

            The human shrugged.

            “Well, I think it’s only natural to wonder when one gets KIDNAPPED instead of transferred.”

            “Okay, you pipe down now,” Acxa warned.  “And don’t make any trouble if you want to see your family again.”

            “Do you have them?” he suddenly sat upright.

            “No, but we know where your kids are,” Ezor said.

            Acxa sighed.

            “Ezor, you weren’t supposed to answer that.”

            “Are they all right?” he asked.

            “Don’t answer that this time,” Acxa glared.

            “Ugh.  Fine.”

            “You get the message, right?” Zethrid scowled at him.  “You do what we say, or things are gonna get UGLY.”

            The human seemed to understand.

            Acxa headed for the cockpit.

            “Don’t let him try any funny stuff.”

            “Vrepit sa, your highness,” Ezor said.

            “And don’t say ‘vrepit sa.’”

            “You still haven’t told me what it is you want,” the man said after Acxa left the hold.

            “You get three guesses,” Ezor snorted.

            “An engineer?”

            “Not a bad idea, but nope.”

            “A hostage?”

            Zethrid smirked.

            “Wow, two guesses, you’re pretty good,” she said.

            “Why do you need a hostage?”

            “We don’t need just ANY hostage,” Ezor said.  “We need a hostage that’s good enough to barter with VOLTRON.”

            “Voltron?”

            Zethrid laughed.

            “Well if you haven’t heard of it, you’ve probably been living under a rock.”  Then she grinned.  “Or in prison.”

            “So what are you bargaining for?” the human asked.

            “Classified,” Zethrid snarled.

            “Yeah, nope, not telling,” Ezor said.

            “Well, it sure must be important,” he said.  “To warrant risking your lives in a high-security prison break.”

            Ezor scoffed.

            “Pff.  What’s NOT important anymore?  Seems everything we DO is set to nearly kill us.”

            “So there was a time when that didn’t happen?”

            “Also classified,” Zethrid growled.

            He nodded slowly.

            “That’s difficult.  I’m sorry.”

            Ezor folded her arms.

            “You’re not supposed to be sorry, you’re supposed to be cowering in fear.”

            “Yes, of course, I’m just a little worried for you.”

            “What?  Why?”

            “Oh, it’s a dad thing.”

            “Do we LOOK like you have to worry about us?” Zethrid said, raising a fist to his face.  “Do we look like we couldn’t kill you in two ticks if we wanted?”

            The hostage gave her a cursory look.

            “You look like you’re a long way from home, doing things the universe forced you into,” he said.

            “That’s only a little true,” Zethrid huffed.  “I love smashing things.  You think I wouldn’t be doing that anyway?”

            “I think you’re very hurt inside and that’s why you want to do it.”

            Zethrid’s face drew into a snarl.

            “Just because we were ordered not to break you doesn’t mean we’ll LISTEN!”

            “You really think that?” Ezor said to him.

            “It seems to be the same on every planet,” he said.

            “What?  What’s the same?”

            “That nobody’s born wanting to kill anybody.  We just want to be safe, and we want to be loved, but when those things are in jeopardy, we’ll change our behavior to get them back.  And when it goes on for a long time,” he said, looking at them, “it teaches us that these behaviors ARE what keep us safe.  And they can be very hard to give up, even when they’re no longer useful.”

            “So… you don’t hate us?” Ezor said.

            “You’re more than the things you’ve had to do.  Both of you,” he said.  “Even if you don’t remember that, there are people out there who will.”

            They were quiet for a while.  Zethrid looked at her folded hands.

            “I always liked the runts in the niffin litters,” she said.  “They’re so small even their _mothers_ don’t want them, but I always knew I could protect them.”

            “Man, I always wanted a niffin,” Ezor said.  “But I’d probably forget to feed it.  I just… there’s so many things I WANT to do that I never remember what I’m SUPPOSED to do.”

            “What is it that you want to do?” the human said.

            “Well, I’ve always wanted to go… wait,” Ezor looked down.  “No funny stuff, remember?”

            “Of course.  I’m sorry.”

            “No you’re not,” Zethrid grumbled.  “You’re a lot of talk.”

            “Well, there’s not much else I can do,” the human said.  “And I know you’re afraid.  Sometimes talking can help.”

            “Well you’re WRONG, we’re NOT afraid,” Zethrid growled.

            “Oh, stop it, Zethrid,” Ezor said.  “That’s a lie and you know it.”

            Zethrid clenched a fist.

            “If you let anything know you’re afraid, it’ll come to kill you before you can even blink!  You know that, Ezor!  You KNOW what we’re dealing with!”

            “Do you think he’s going to kill us?  Do you think HE’S never been afraid?”

            “Do YOU think ANY of this is easy for me??”

            “Do you think it’s easy for ME???”

            “Girls, please,” the human said.  “I know it’s hard, but yelling at each other won’t help.”

            “Why are you LIKE this,” Ezor said, sinking to the floor.

            “I’m a dad, I worry about people.”

            “Well, you’re here about a million years too late.”

            She buried her face in her knees.

            “Ezor, _no_ ,” Zethrid pointed.  “I swear, if you make me start crying…”

            “It’s okay, it’s just us in here,” said the human.

            Ezor didn’t pick her head up for a little while.

            “Your kids must be really lucky to have you as a dad,” she said at last.

            His eyes were shining, just a little bit.

            “I can only hope so.”

            “What are they like?” she said.

            He smiled wistfully.

            “They’re a couple of bright thinkers.  I suppose… you two remind me of them, in a way.”

            “How?”

            “It’s hard to say… maybe because you both look too young to be as grown up as you are.”

            Zethrid snorted.

            “Well you look too old to be as ALIVE as you are.”

            Sam laughed.

            “I suppose I must, to you.”

            “I suppose people on your planet don’t DIE before they grow up,” Ezor said.

            “Well.  It depends.”

            They were quiet for a while.  Zethrid joined Ezor on the floor.

            Finally Ezor patched the front.

            “Acxa, I like this guy.  Is there anyone else we can swap?”

            Acxa’s message came back after a slight pause.

            “Zethrid, if he’s doing anything funny, hit him.”

            But Zethrid didn’t.


End file.
